


Во сне

by maeuschen_ins



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeuschen_ins/pseuds/maeuschen_ins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эффект просачивания</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во сне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Am I Dreaming?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814650) by [AnnAisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnAisu/pseuds/AnnAisu). 



> Бета Julia_Devi
> 
> Переведено для команды fandom Ubisoft 2015

Альтаир расслабленно сидел у стены. Кроме него в помещении было ещё несколько человек, но он перестал обращать на них внимание, увидев знакомое ярко-голубое сияние. Он размышлял о прошлом, о совершённых им ошибках и о том, как укрепить ведомый им ныне орден.

Малик пришёл к нему накануне вечером, и они проговорили долгие часы. Альтаир думал, Малик будет рядом, когда он проснётся, но это был не тот случай. При мысли о том, каких сил будет стоить снова приблизиться к Малику, внутри всколыхнулась досада, но на лице, как и всегда, не отразилось и тени эмоций.

Было что-то, что ему определённо нужно было вспомнить. Он не понимал, что. Что же он упустил? Может, Малик ему что-то сказал, а он забыл со сна? Насколько рассеянным нужно быть, чтобы забывать простые вещи?

Альтаир положил ладонь на лоб, шепча проклятия на родном языке. Он знал, что вспомнить было _необходимо_. Это была не какая-то мелочь, а что-то жизненно важное. Что-то, что забывать было опасно. Он осторожно провёл рукой по лицу, стараясь не задеть пусковой механизм клинка на запястье.

Что-то было не так. Альтаир остановился, чувствуя нечто неправильное, странное в руке и клинке. Чего-то не хватало или наоборот было слишком много. Он старался понять. Неправильной была его рука.

Медленно он отнял ладонь от лица. Все пять пальцев были…

Эцио очнулся, задыхаясь и шепча проклятья. Яблоко сыграло дурную шутку с его разумом. Он не был давно мёртвым древним ассасином древности. Он не был героем, не был Альтаиром ибн Ла-Ахадом. Он не основывал нынешнее братство, не определял его дальнейшую судьбу.

— _Какого дьявола я вообще так думал?_ — простонал Эцио, осознав, насколько всё смешалось в его голове. Оно давило на него, выводило его из себя. Возбуждённо вращая запястьем, он раз за разом выбрасывал клинок. Если бы он, будучи Альтаиром, не заметил, что у него пять пальцев вместо положенных четырёх, то он мог бы так никогда и не проснуться.

Он вздрогнул, ошеломлённый этой мыслью. Такое уже случалось раньше, с самого первого его контакта с остатками древней цивилизации. Яблоко пыталось дать ему знание, но получалось у него только забросить сознание Эцио в другое место. Эцио понял, что так будет и дальше, и его затошнило от ужаса. Конечно, он всегда возвращался, но каждую минуту перед этим он жил жизнью Альтаира. Он думал как Альтаир, видел его глазами и, боги, однажды даже бился как он.

И сон от яви было не отличить до самого конца. Очнувшись, он всегда знал, что он Эцио Аудиторе да Фиренце, глава братства в Риме, друг Леонардо да Винчи, брат Клаудии, племянник покойного Марио и магистр для своих ассасинов.

Неспешно Эцио сменил позу, в которой размышлял Альтаир, и осмотрелся. Ранее он отмахнулся от странности места, в котором он был, едва заметив синий свет трёх союзников. Отмахнулся и от того, что двое из них — женщины, коих не было в сирийском ордене. Может, он смотрел только орлиным зрением?

Эцио задумался, кто были те трое рядом с ним, потому что он их не узнавал, а потом вспомнил, что должны были приехать ассасины из других стран. Он тихо поднялся, стараясь не привлекать их внимания. Они были поглощены работой каждый за своим рабочим местом. Странные одежды и манеры держаться показывали, насколько обширно братство, и Эцио был горд принадлежностью к такой великой организации.

Эцио окинул помещение взглядом, вспоминая, что Альтаир не знал, где находится, и тут же замер от удивления. Как мог Альтаир не заметить собственную статую, смотрящую на него свысока? Эцио упустил причины своего возвращения в разрушенный Монтериджони, но по крайней мере, он, в отличие от Альтаира, не сомневался в том, где он. Он подавил волну грусти и сожаления, глядя, что стало с его домом.

Стены крепости были разрушены, а дядю убили. Здесь Эцио не было покоя, даже в подземелье. Стараясь двигаться незаметно, он направился к выходу, но под грузом печали его ноги отяжелели, и иностранка подняла голову.

Она заговорила, но слова были непонятны. Судя по голосу, она беспокоилась, но вряд ли о чём-то действительно серьёзном.

— _Простите, синьора, но я не говорю на вашем языке. Может, кто-то из сопровождавших вас братьев сможет перевести вашу чудесную речь?_

Ответа не последовало; иностранка печально смотрела на него. Эцио проглотил ругательства. Разумеется, если бы она знала итальянский, то сразу заговорила бы на нём. Почему рядом не было никого, кто мог бы им помочь? Как можно оставлять работать вместе людей, не понимающих друг друга?

Надежды Эцио как-нибудь договориться быстро оправдались, когда единственный кроме него мужчина вступил в беседу. Прислушавшись, Эцио осознал, что кое-что всё же понимает. Они говорили на английском, языке, который никогда особо не был ему интересен.

— Прошу простить, — проговорил он с сильным акцентом. — Вы говорить на итальянский?

Вторая иностранка, которая казалось полностью поглощённой своей работой, тоже обратила на него внимание. Усмехнувшись, девушка обратилась к тем двоим, и беспокойства в их взглядах стало больше. Эцио с трудом разобрал лишь несколько слов: «Очередной эффект… опять?»

Это ничего не проясняло, но явно было понятно остальным. Мужчина закатил глаза и махнул рукой, говоря что-то обидное и саркастичное: «Нет, конечно… просто шутит». Эцио и не пытался скрыть ухмылку, когда женщины посмотрели на него. Иностранец меньше всего походил на ассасина и чем-то напоминал Леонардо, и было интересно, насколько хорошо они сойдутся.

Эцио хотел озвучить свои мысли и уже открыл рот, но вспомнил, что его слова будут бесполезны, и разочарованно рыкнул. Почему только он один здесь мог нормально говорить? Но ведь их появлению была какая-то причина. Вздохнув, он решил попытаться высказаться, потому что, как ему казалось, тому ассасину действительно понравится Леонардо. Эцио чувствовал вину за то, как его собственная жизнь изменила жизнь Леонардо, и если он познакомит его с человеком, с которым тот сможет поговорить по душам, это немного утешит Эцио.

— Вы… — начал он, припоминая чужую речь. Иностранцы замолчали и обернулись к нему. Он осторожно подбирал слова, обращаясь к мужчине: — Вы уже встретить Леонардо? Он понравится, очень интересный. Может, друзья…

« _Дьявол, как вы вообще разговариваете? Ну в самом деле, насколько сложно объяснить, что ты, может, станешь хорошим другом человеку, который заслуживает в разы больше того, что ему досталось?!_ »

Эцио махнул рукой, пытаясь выразить злость и отчаяние. Мужчина смотрел на него и был, кажется, одновременно и в шоке, и в восхищении. Эцио снова напрягся, разбирая обращённый к нему вопрос:

— Серьёзно? — голос звучал удивлённо. — Ну да… Теперь понятно, Дезмонд.

Дезмонд. Он знал это имя. Он разговаривал с Минервой, и она оставила послание для Дезмонда. Стало яснее, зачем Эцио понадобилось присутствие трёх иностранных ассасинов. Они были его ниточкой к Дезмонду, а значит, ему понадобится их помощь.

— Дез-мунд? — спросил он осторожно, стараясь не исказить имя акцентом. — Вам знаком… этот Дезмунд?

Их лица вдруг побледнели, и беспокойство, что они пытались скрыть, исказило их лица сильнее. Эцио хмыкнул, глядя на них: он был мастером-ассасином и умел различать любые хитросплетения человеческих эмоций. Без сомнений, он давно заметил, насколько они взволнованы, и их старания не имели значения. Но что их мучило? Очевидно, они собрались здесь из-за этого Дезмонда, а значит, он заставит их ответить на свои вопросы.

Прошли годы с его встречи с богиней, и он всё время гадал, к кому она обращалась. Иногда он забывал об этом разговоре на несколько дней или даже недель и месяцев, но его разум рано или поздно возвращался к тому посланию и таинственному Дезмонду, который должен был через него это послание услышать.

— Чёрт побери, — уловил он, и это его насмешило: он припомнил множество красочных слов, собирая в начале разговора все свои знания чужого языка. Может, он больше и не был тем незрелым мальчишкой, но отказывать себе в маленьких удовольствиях жизни он не привык. — Сколько? — говорила та, что была больше всего поглощена работой.

Вторая девушка шагнула ему навстречу так осторожно, будто подкрадывалась к спящему льву.

— Дезмонд, — сказала она, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Но как он ни напрягался, он не смог больше понять ни слова.

В разговор вмешался мужчина, и в его голосе было меньше паники. Эцио с облегчением обернулся к нему — хоть кто-то здесь сохранил толику спокойствия.

— Дезмонд, серьёзно. Проснись.

Проснуться? А разве он спал? Холодный ужас вдруг стал пробирать Эцио, пока тот пытался осознать сказанное. Он думал, что был Альтаиром, очнулся от какого-то сна наяву. И всё было так реально, что он не осознавал этого, пока не заметил, что с его рукой что-то не так. Проснуться. Неужели он всё ещё спит?

Эцио осмотрелся, приглядываясь повнимательнее. Альтаир бездумно отбросил всё то, чего не мог объяснить. Он чувствовал этих троих как дружественных членов ордена, но не видел ни двух женщин, ни занимательного мужчину. Не заметил каменных стен и статуй, не обратил внимания на собственное лицо на одной из них.

Что, если Эцио делал то же самое? Это хотелось списать на шутки разыгравшегося воображения, но что-то опять было не так. Как тогда с его рукой, когда он чувствовал все пять пальцев. С самого начала он знал, что что-то было неправильным, но не мог нащупать, пока не получил неопровержимых доказательств.

Сглотнув, он осмотрелся ещё раз. Что было неправильным здесь? Он не был в Монтериджони с самого нападения, когда над головой рушилась крыша. Он продолжил рассматривать окружение, и вдруг заметил нестыковку. Как он оказался в Монтериджони? Он не помнил, чтобы возвращался.

— _Почему я здесь?_ — спросил он, но ассасины его не поняли.

А он не понимал их. Он говорил на другом языке. Альтаир разговаривал, разве нет? Бормотал и неслышно ругался по-арабски. В этом не было ничего необычного. Это не казалось ненормальным и сейчас.

Мог ли он быть ненастоящим, как Альтаир? Это объяснило бы, почему остальные его не понимают. Почему он снова оказался в Монтериджони с разрушенными стенами. Объяснило бы странные столы, которые выглядели как-то неправильно.

Он уставился туда, где до этого работали ассасины, игнорируя их испуганные взоры. Только мужчина не выглядел так, будто сейчас сбежит от страха. Эцио подошёл ближе, присматриваясь к его столу. Размытый контур стал собираться в чёткое изображение, вырисовывая больше деталей, чем стопки бумаг. Странным образом сложенные документы вовсе ими не были, а являли собой странный ящик. Стараясь не обращать внимания на раздражённый взгляд подле себя, Эцио медленно поднял руку, опасаясь, что если он к чему-нибудь притронется, оно снова изменится.

Его поймали за запястье, когда он почти коснулся ящика, и он повернулся к схватившему его мужчине.

— Дезмонд, — твёрдо сказал тот.

— Эцио, — возразил он. Он противостоял чему-то: тому, что было неправильно и никак не укладывалось в голове. — Я Эцио.

Мужчина покачал головой.

— Не Эцио.

Он продолжал что-то говорить, когда Эцио высвободил руку из его захвата. Девушки позади что-то кричали, но он не мог их сейчас слушать. Ему нужно было прервать разговор, сказать это самому; пусть бы они сомневались и не верили его словам. Опасаясь попасть в точку, он указал на себя и спросил:

— Не… Эцио? — он запнулся на собственном имени. Он был Эцио, он помнил каждый момент своей жизни, всё то, что создало его нынешнего — почему всё вокруг это опровергает? — Я… сплю? Ненастоящий? Не Эцио?

Мужчина медленно кивнул, и сердце Эцио застыло. Вернее, он не был Эцио, так что застыло не его сердце, а чьё-то ещё, человека, который думал, что он Эцио. Он отпрянул. Почему этот человек не просыпается? Когда он поднял взгляд, мужчина пристально смотрел на ящик, а затем повернулся к Эцио, то есть, к человеку, который не был Эцио.

— _Ты не Эцио_ , — прочитал мужчина. Он говорил на ломаном итальянском, коверкая слова, которые Эцио теперь видел написанными на ящике. Ему не хотелось осмысливать услышанное, вместо этого он нерешительно приблизился к ящику. Он увидел два ящика внутри этого, и на каждом из них были начертаны слова. На одном из них было сказанное на итальянском, а на другом чужая невнятная речь.

Слова исчезли, но прежде чем он отошёл, на левом ящике появились новые. Эцио зачарованно смотрел, как пальцы мужчины бегают по разложенным на столе буквам, и от этого меняется текст на ящике. Потом что-то случилось, и вдруг справа появились слова на итальянском. Эцио читал их со страхом, но не читать не мог.

— _Ты Дезмонд. Ты не в себе. Ты думаешь, что ты Эцио, но ты Дезмонд, и ты из двадцать первого века_.

Эцио надолго замолчал, обдумывая прочитанное, так что мужчина нетерпеливо выдохнул.

— _Я… Дезмонд? Тот призрак, что преследовал мой разум годами? И я должен был доставить сообщение самому себе? Что это значит?_

Мужчина издал раздражённый возглас, и Эцио вспомнил, что он не понимает итальянского. Слова снова исчезли, и его схватили за обе руки. Эцио позволил: пусть он не знал, что от него хотели, но ему давали столь необходимые ответы. Руки Эцио коснулись букв, и мужчина осторожно надавил на некоторые из них его пальцами.

Он последовательно нажал на буквы Э, Ц, И и О, и на ящике появилось имя Эцио. Поняв наконец, что от него хотят, Эцио осторожно тронул клавиши. Когда он остановился, не зная, как разделить слепившиеся слова, мужчина рядом снова досадливо вздохнул и надавил на пустой прямоугольник. Медленно Эцио написал своё послание и обернулся, не зная, что делать дальше.

Мужчина что-то сделал, и снова незнакомый текст возник на положенном ему месте. Наверное, он отражал написанное Эцио на понятном им языке: « _Не Эцио, а Дезмонд? Я был Альтаиром, а теперь я Эцио. Если я снова проснусь, я буду Дезмондом?_ »

Дочитав, мужчина кивнул, открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но со стоном закрыл его и снова вернулся к хитроумному устройству. На буквы он нажимал яростно. Появившийся текст Эцио читал настороженно:

« _Наверное, это слишком сложно для твоего маленького мозга. Да, ты Дезмонд, собери себя в кучу, и вспомнишь. Давай печатай быстрее, что ты там хотел спросить, или проснись наконец, и мне не придётся объяснять тебе, как устроен мир. Не знал, что тебе как маленькому нужно объяснять основы мироздания_ ».

Он отпрянул, закрывая глаза и пытаясь усвоить это знание. Он был не Эцио, а Дезмондом, не Пророком, а целью Пророчества. И он был не итальянцем, а видимо, англичанином, и это расстроило Эцио больше всего.

Если он Дезмонд, а не Эцио, что он должен был делать? И снова его прервали, вернули его руки на буквы, а ящики были пусты. Он начал осторожно писать, видимо, слишком медленно, раз рядом раздавалось так много ворчания.

« _Как мне проснуться?_ »

Мужчина странно на него посмотрел, вздохнул с грустью и начал, как он это назвал, печатать.

« _Мы не знаем. Обычно ты просто теряешься на несколько мгновений и видишь вещи, которых нет. Кажется, сейчас ты видишь всё верно, но будучи другим человеком. Это ново. Наверное, ты вернёшься к нам, когда будешь готов, ленивая ты задница,_ — тут был большой отступ перед следующей фразой. — _А что ты насчёт Леонардо говорил?_ »

Эцио — он не мог воспринимать себя как Дезмонда, хотя и знал, что тело ему не принадлежит, решил ответить на вторую часть письма. Если сейчас он ничего не мог сделать, то мог по крайней мере поговорить.

« _Я думал, вы с Леонардо подружитесь, но, очевидно, его здесь нет. А вот вы здесь, и я не помню, как вас зовут_ ».

Прочитав это, мужчина хлопнул себя по лбу и опять недовольно забурчал. Должен ли Эцио был понять его? Он решил, что нет, когда мужчина повернулся к нему.

— Шон Гастингс, — сказал он, уперев палец в грудь. Это его имя? Шон продолжил: — Люси Стиллман, — он указал на светловолосую девушку, буквально излучавшую беспокойство. — Ребекка, — это было имя той — снова — погружённой в работу девушки.

— Шон, — начал Эцио. Имя сорвалось с губ, вызывая странное ощущение, будто он произносил его не раз, хотя он и слышал его впервые в жизни. Сколько раз Дезмонд произносил его? Что именно из того, что он чувствовал, принадлежало Дезмонду? Шон казался ему братом — потому ли, что он казался братом Дезмонду?

Если он действительно Дезмонд, почему он не может развеять этот морок? Эцио очнулся, едва поняв, что не так было с телом Альтаира. Он снова посмотрел на свою руку, провёл пальцами правой по безымянному левой. Так он и очнулся: Альтаир чувствовал своё тело безупречно, и наличие отрубленного пальца стало для него шоком, что его и разбудило. Или разрушило один из его многослойных снов.

Он прекрасно помнил этот момент, это всеобъемлющее удивление, охватившее его при взгляде на руку. Разве теперь он не был ошеломлён тем, что, возможно, снова спит? Но больше его ничто не могло удивить. Именно он пришёл к ужасающему выводу, что не является собой, именно Эцио высказал предположение, что его здесь нет, и всё вокруг — плод его воображения.

Так почему он не очнулся, поняв правду? Эцио опустил голову. Он понял, но не принял её. Он был Эцио, мастер-ассасин, а не… Дезмонд. У него было десять пальцев, у него был его примечательный шрам. Кстати, был ли? Эцио поднял правую руку, приметив отсутствие второго клинка, и коснулся правого уголка губ. Шрам был на месте, но очевидно, он недавно побрился: по его пальцами чувствовалась пробивающаяся щетина, не имевшая ничего общего с той растительностью, что он всегда носил.

Эцио замер. У Альтаира тоже был шрам на губе, и, получается, он был и у Дезмонда. Эцио принялся осматривать своё тело, искать отличия, которые подтвердят ему, что он не дома. На нём были надеты странные вещи, сшитые из более качественной ткани и ощущавшиеся иначе, чем его привычная одежда. Он чувствовал прикованные к себе взгляды, но продолжил поиски и нашёл капюшон.

Вздохнув от облегчения, Эцио накинул белую ткань на голову. Капюшон был неглубоким и почти не скрывал лицо, но его удовлетворило и это. Он осмотрел наруч на левой руке — тот был удобным, выглядящим почти так же, как те наручи, что он когда-то потерял. Потерял здесь, в Монтериджони.

— _Мои клинки_ , — начал он и прервался, вспомнив, что его всё ещё не понимают. Шон снова закатил глаза и указал на ящик. Эцио печатал быстро, стараясь не думать и позволяя телу делать всё за него.

« _Моё снаряжение и клинки. Они остались здесь, когда мне пришлось бежать. Они всё ещё наверху, или их убрали?_ »

Шон подошёл ближе, читая через его плечо. Вздёрнув брови, он перечитал ещё раз, и его глаза загорелись. Через несколько секунд Эцио читал ответ.

« _Конечно! Мы в твою комнату не заходили, потому что дом немного обветшал с тех пор, как ты его покинул, но если ты думаешь, что они ещё там, то почему бы не попробовать?_ »

Пока Эцио читал, Шон нетерпеливо спорил с… Лючией и Беккой. Они ругались несколько минут, пока одна из девушек не махнула в раздражении руками, и Шон ухмыльнулся. Эцио был восхищён и позволил вытянуть себя из подземелья наверх, в дядину комнату.

Он подавился воздухом, увидев, в каком состоянии находится кабинет. Он видел его разрушенным и раньше, но теперь всё здесь было уничтожено. Он больше не хотел быть здесь. Ему было плевать, Альтаир он, Эцио или Дезмонд, но быть здесь он больше не мог. Ему нужно было проснуться от этого кошмара.

Дезмонд упал на колени, пытаясь удержать слёзы. Шон нервно заламывал руки рядом.

— Эцио? — позвал он осторожно, и Дезмонда замутило. Он затряс головой; он никак не мог совладать с дыханием и высказаться вслух. Пока Дезмонд пытался взять себя в руки, Шон стоял рядом и милосердно молчал.

Ну, помолчал немного. Протянув руку, он похлопал Дезмонда по плечу и не смог сдержать сарказм.

— О, прекрасно. Нельзя отпускать его без переводчика, говорили они. Он бурно отреагирует на нынешний интерьер, говорили они. Конечно, бурно, ты же Дезмонд, нежное дитя, с которым мы возимся.

Дезмонд выдавил смешок, пытаясь заставить лёгкие работать.

— Я не дитя, Шон.

Он почти видел и чувствовал, как напряжение покидает Шона от того, что ему ответили на английском. Руки на плече удерживала Дезмонда в настоящем, служила напоминанием, откуда он и кем он был.

Он был не Альтаиром, самым юным мастером-ассасином за всю историю ордена, другом Малика. Он не был Эцио, рождённым во Флоренции, начавшим с мести, а потом ведущим братство к свободе, другом Леонардо да Винчи. Он был Дезмондом, ассасином, который сбежал, но вернулся, когда был нужен, и, может, он был другом Шона, Ребекки и Люси.

Он был Дезмондом, и он проснулся.


End file.
